


Girl Meets History

by Monica_Rambeau



Series: GMW Season 3.5 [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode: s03e23, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Is Magic, Rilaya, Sitcom Angst, smarkle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Rambeau/pseuds/Monica_Rambeau
Summary: Next, on an all-new Girl Meets World:When Maya and Farkle pull off the perfect prank, they inadvertently send two friendships into turmoil. Can the Clique Six find a way to stay together and out of detention... or will the past come back to haunt them?(or: Another adventure in my Rilaya-verse!)





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas shook his head as the rest of Mr. Matthews history class waited eagerly for their teacher to arrive.

“It’s not gonna work,” he said.

“Shut your moonshine hole, Huckleberry,” Maya said, frantically reading over index cards. “I’m tryin’ to memorize my lines.”

“Don’t get me wrong, Maya,” Zay intoned, “you’ve come up with some good pranks in the past, but this one… it’s impossible.”

“Farkle!” Maya pointed to her friend without looking up.

“It’ll work,” he said, confidently. “I wrote the predictive algorithm myself, checked the math against all previous data, and ran it through the world’s greatest super computer.”

“And she told him that it would work,” Smackle said proudly, pointing to herself. 

“He’s a human being, and a very smart teacher! You can’t predict him like… like you predict the weather!” Lucas argued.

“Ha!” Farkle scoffed. “The weather report wishes it could be this accurate!”

“Riley, you can’t think this is gonna work,” Zay questioned.

Riley turned with a confident smile on her face. “I’ve lived with my father for 15 years. He counts his tater tots. It’ll work.”

“It won’t work!” Lucas and Zay said in unison.

Maya growled. “Yes, it will, if you two pieces of Texas toast can keep your barn doors shut for two minutes! Here he comes!”

Cory entered his classroom smiling. 

“Good morning, class.”

The class greeted him back as he turned to begin writing on the board.

Maya looked to Farkle for the signal. He stared at his watch, waiting for the precise moment. When Mr. Matthews made his third mark with the chalk, he pointed to Maya. It was time.

“Oh, Riley! I just don’t know what to do!” Mayas’ performance dripped with all the subtlety of a volcano. “My mother has been so critical of the way I dress lately!”

Cory didn’t turn, but stopped writing on the board.

“It all seems so unfair! I just want to be free to express my shelf…” She glanced down at her cards. “Self.”

The slip went unnoticed by Cory, who was already erasing his previous topic from the board. He began to write furiously before turning around proudly. On the board behind him was written the word “Uru.”

Zays’ eyes grew wide. Maya and Farkle tried desperately to hide their smiles.

“Oh my god, it’s working…” Zay whispered.

Lucas, mouth agape, shook his head again. “It… can’t work.”

“Ok, class,” Cory began, “Today we’re talking about personal freedom, and building a place of your own.”

“Everything’s on schedule. He’s adjusting his lesson to reflect our personal lives as we speak. Just another 31 seconds…” Farkle was vibrating with excitement.

“Everybody get ready. He’s gonna say it!” Riley whispered to her classmates. Around her, people started preparing items below their desks.

“No group has lived this idea more than the Uru people of Peru and Bolivia…”

“Oh my god, he’s gonna say it.” Lucas could have been tipped like a cow at that moment.

Maya looked up with moist, reverent eyes. 

“It’s… so beautiful. I can’t look away.”

“… who literally created their own home, building a man-made island on the waves of the nearby…”

“Aaaaaaand…”

“…Lake Titicaca.”

The words were out of his mouth for only an instant when the entire class erupted in celebration, bringing maracas, colorful hats and noisemakers out from under their desks. Cory jumped up on his desk at the outburst as colorful lights began flashing, Latin music blared from every direction and a giant banner was released behind him. On it, in giant red letters, were the words “Lake Titicaca.”

“I can’t believe you got him to say it!” Zay yelled from the back of a conga line.

“High point of my career! I may as well retire now!” Maya replied as she and Riley hopped up on Mr. Matthews’ desk, placing a straw hat on him and posing for a selfie with the banner behind them. He looked less amused.

“Ok…” he grunted. “It’s possible that I‘ve become a scosh predictable…”

 

(Cue Intro)


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys think this is easy, what I do?!” Mr. Matthews hollered as the last of the confetti was swept up behind him. “I mean, there’s only so much history in the world, but your little angsty lives just seem bottomless! You think it’s easy to keep coming up with fresh material?!”

“Thank you, sweetheart. That means a lot to me,” Farkle said.

Cory stared at him, somehow more befuddled than before. “WHAT?”

“Daddy, we know how hard you work to teach us,” Riley said sweetly. “You’re an amazing teacher, and no one here thinks that you’re predictable.”

Cory put his hand on his heart.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he said. “That means a lot to me… HEY!!”

Farkle smiled, but then composed himself.

“I’m sorry, sir. I know that this prank was disrespectful, but I couldn’t resist the chance to challenge my mind with this level of experimentation. I accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate for me.”

Maya sat up. “Yes, and he also accepts whatever punishment you deem appropriate for  _me_.”

Riley turned, a scolding look on her face. “Maya, you can’t just pass off your punishment to Farkle.”

“Sure she can,” Farkle replied. “I’d do anything for Maya. Lay it on me, hambone!” 

Maya sent Farkle a warm smile, oblivious to the subtle scowl adorning Smackles’ face.

Cory nodded. “Fine. Since you think it’s so easy to teach history, that will be your punishment.”

“What?”

“Tomorrow, you will all come in and teach me a lesson about history. Not just about a historical event, but on the nature of history itself. And if I don’t feel like I’ve learned something by the end of class, it’s detention for the lot of ya!”

Lucas and Zay perked up, concerned. 

“But Mr. Matthews, we didn’t plan the prank!” Lucas professed.

“Yeah,” Zay added, “We told them it’d never work!”

Cory glowered at them.

“You told them, huh?”

They nodded.

“Which means you knew it was coming?” 

They nodded, hesitantly.

“ACCESSORIES!” 

They sank back down. 

“Now, to make sure that there’s nothing too predictable about this lesson, let’s mix up our usual partners… Riley, you’ll be working with Lucas.”

Riley smiled at her ex-boyfriend as he smiled at her.

“Aw, c’mon!” Maya yelled.

“Maya, you’ll be working with Smackle.”

“Aw, c’mon!” Smackle yelled. Maya stared at her, offended.

“And Farkle, you’ll be with Zay.”

They both opened their mouths to complain, but then shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s cool,” Zay said.

“I’ve got no problem with that,” Farkle agreed.

 

\-----

 

“Ok, so here’s how this usually goes with Riley…” Maya laid back in a comfortable chair at Topanga’s, sipping a smoothie with sunglasses over her eyes while Smackle sat hunched over a laptop, textbook open to her side.

“Just to clarify,” Smackle interrupted, absently, “there are probably a lot of things that you do with Riley while studying that we’re going to skip.”

Maya nodded, conceding the point. “Well, usually she does most of the actual ‘reading’ and ‘writing’ part of a project…”

“I’m shocked.”

“… while I take more of a managerial, supervising role.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to turn you if you start snoring while you’re ‘supervising.’”

Maya sat up, removing her glasses. She realized that this wasn’t just playing around.

“Hey, ‘dora… I mean, I was just kidding. Of course I’ll help with—“

“Honestly, I think this will go smoother if you just ‘manage’ yourself over in the corner while I earn us an A.” 

Mayas’ face went from apologetic to indignant. 

“Do we have a problem here, Smackle?”

Isadora Smackle turned to Maya with a look of snide resentment she’d never seen on the girl before.

“Oh no, Maya. Why would I have a problem with the pretty blonde girl that my boyfriend says he’d do anything for?”

Once the shock faded, Maya couldn’t hold in a tiny chuckle. Smackle did not react to it well. 

“Smackle, I’m-I’m sorry, but you can’t possibly be jealous of me and Farkle! There has never been anything even slightly romantic between us!”

“He’s been in love with you since first grade.”

“Oh, that’s just Farkle talk for being friends!”

“You went on your first date together.”

“Well… technically, but that was just to help Riley!”

“He was your first kiss.”

“He slobbered on my hand for ten seconds!”

“He proposed to you with a $79,000 ring, you accepted, put on a wedding dress and introduced yourself as Mrs. Farkle Minkus.”

That stopped Maya in her tracks.

“Ok… so yeah, I can see how that one might look bad… But in my defense, I was hypnotized by sparkles!”

Isadoras’ righteous indignation melted away, leaving her looking sad and vulnerable. Maya put a hand on her shoulder.

“Smackle, seriously, you have nothing to worry about. Farkle is crazy about you, I’m in love with Riley, and…” She grabbed her other shoulder, forcing her to look at her. “I would never do something like that to you.”

After a moment, Smackle nodded. 

“I… I know that, Maya. I really do. It’s just…” She looked down. “It can be hard to join a group like yours with so much history. You and Farkle have been so close for so long… and I know that, no matter how much he cares for me, we’ll never have that.”

Maya opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She joined Smackle in lowering her head, distraught.

 

\-----

 

Riley and Lucas sat on the couch in the living room of the Matthews’ home. Each of them clutched a pencil thoughtfully, a notebook in front of them.

“So what can we possibly teach your father about history that he doesn’t already know?” Lucas gave voice to the question rattling in both of their heads.

“Well,” Riley offered, “maybe we should start with what he  _does_ know. I mean, we’ve been in his class for three years in a row…”

“Yeah, still not super clear on how that worked out…”

“… so what have we learned?”

Lucas started counting on his fingers. “People change people. What us does for them. Don’t shoot Alexander Hamilton...”

Riley looked up, thoughtfully. “History is history. He’s tossed that in a few times. The past is unchangeable…”

Lucas smiled smugly at his partner.

“Yup. As unchangeable as the  _nine_  planets in our solar system…”

Riley turned to him, surprised but smiling as well.

“Wow. Going for the Pluto card. That’s low.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. You set me up for that one.” He put his hands up defensively.

She turned to face him, eyes narrow and still smiling. 

“Ok, but that was when the Riley Committee was still keeping everything from me. I’m an informed woman of the world now. I read headlines!”

Lucas chuckled. “Oh, you think the Committee disbanded? We’ve just had to go underground.”

She feigned shock as laughter slipped out. “All right then, fine. Gimme everything you’ve got, Friar!”

Lucas rubbed his hands together.

“Ringling Brothers Circus is closing.”

Riley shrugged. “It’s better for those poor elephants.”

“David Bowie died.”

“He’s dancing in leather pants with the angels, now.”

“Pluto’s still not a planet.”

Riley leaned in close, a grin bursting off of her face.

“History will vindicate me when we’re living on her frosty surface eating locally grown ice cream sandwiches!”

At this last exchange, Lucas couldn’t hold back from laughing anymore. Riley joined in, and the two rolled back on the sofa in easy hysterics. Finally, Riley rose again.

“Ok, enough goofing around. We should get to work.”

Lucas sat up, wiping tears from his eyes. “Right, right.”

But after he spoke his eyes stuck on the girl next to him, a curious look on his face. It took only a few seconds for her to notice.

“What?” she asked, playfully.

“Ah, nothing!” he answered, still pondering.

“Oh, this… this isn’t weird, is it? Because of—“

“No! Not at all. Actually, I was thinking about how  _not_  weird this is.”

Riley nodded, smiling. “Yeah, me too! I know we haven’t hung out just the two of us since we broke up, but this is really fun!”

“It is! I can’t remember the last time we could just, y’know, joke around. I mean, even when we were together, things always felt a little…”

“Forced?” she offered, finishing his thought.

“Yeah, I guess so. Why is that?”

“Well,” she shrugged, “I think we’re just a lot more relaxed around each other now that we’re back to being friends. I mean, there was so much pressure when we thought that we liked each other. But now, we can…”

The words died in Riley’s mouth when she saw Lucas’ fallen expression.

“… ‘thought’ we liked each other?”

Riley shook her head, nervously.

“Oh, Lucas. I mean, you know what I mean. I mean like,  _like_ like each oth—“

“Yeah,” he interrupted, his voice breaking a bit, “I got that part.”

Riley face had dropped now as well, searching her friends’ expression for a way to fix whatever she’d done. He spoke before she could make an attempt.

“Riley… I liked you. I didn’t just think that I did. I know we didn’t work out, and there was more than one reason for that, but… was there  _anything_  real about our relationship?”

“Of course there was, Lucas!”

“Really?” His lips were tight, now. “Or was I always just a placeholder for Maya?”

Riley’s face lost its’ compassionate expression as her eyes narrowed and watered.

“You know that’s not fair.”

“Isn’t it? I’m not gonna pretend that we had what you two have, but… at least I thought it meant  _something_  to you.”

She opened her mouth to answer, but he was already packing his things and standing.

“Y’know what? Maybe we should just finish this project on our own.” With that he opened the door.

“Lucas!” she called.

But he was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley sat in the bay window, the late afternoon sun warming her shoulders as she rested her head in her hands. As she had so often as a little girl, she hoped for someone to come in and sit with her.

In answer, Maya crawled through her window, a sweet, sad smile on her face.

“Hi honey, I’m home.”

“Peaches!” Relief seemed to flow out of Riley’s mouth with the word.

Maya kissed her girlfriend quickly before sitting next to her in their spot. The two smiled, confident in the easy, loving synchronicity of their extraordinary relationship.

An instant later, they whacked their heads together.

“OUCH! What the hell?”

“OWW! What was that?”

Maya pouted, rubbing her head. “I was going to nuzzle on your shoulder!”

Riley shook her head. “No way! If anybody here needs some nuzzly support, it’s me!”

“Riley, I need nuzzling now!”

“Ha! You have no notion of my nuzzle necessity!”

Maya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Smackle thinks that my history with Farkle is a threat to their relationship!”

Riley arched her eyebrows in genuine distress.

“Lucas thinks that our relationship didn’t mean anything to me.”

Maya paused for a moment before sighing and raising her head.

“Alright, you win. Get in here.”

Her girlfriend smiled as she scrunched low enough to rest her head on the shorter girls’ shoulder.

“Let’s hear it. Why does Lucas think this silly thing?”

“I said that things were easier between us now because there was more pressure when we thought we liked each other.”

Maya winced. “Ouch. Not a good thing to say.”

“Well, I know that now! How do I convince him that he’s wrong?”

Maya shrugged. “Well, first you have to figure out if he is.”

“Huh?”

“What  _did_ your relationship with Lucas mean to you?”

Riley’s eyes got wider, darting around.

“How honest am I allowed to be, here?”

“Is this still the bay window?”

Riley sighed.

“Maya… he was the first boy that I ever liked. I know now that I’ve loved you since you crawled in that window, but at the time… those feelings for him were real.”

Maya nodded, thoughtfully.

“Y’know, looking back on it, there were one or two subtle clues to that effect…”

“You’re not mad?”

Maya grabbed Riley’s hand.

“Sweetie, there is nothing in this world I am more confident in than your love for me. It’s ok that you had feelings for Ranger Rick.”

Riley squeezed Maya’s hand.

“Are you sure?”

“Quick: What’s Lucas?”

“My big brother.”

“And what am I?”

“My girlfriend, soulmate, future wife and five year Sunnybrook Retirement Home Canasta Co-Champion.”

“Hmm… I’m more of a shuffleboard girl.”

“Sorry, Peaches. We’re a canasta family.”

Maya smiled wide.

“Look, your feelings for Lucas… even if they weren’t love, even if they’re completely different now, they were still real, and that makes them important. Because they’re a part of your history, and they helped make you who you are.”

Riley thought for a moment, a soft smile alighting on her lips. She then lifted those lips to meet her girlfriends’.

“I love you.”

“More than Huckleberry?” Maya teased.

Riley answered with a much deeper, sweeter kiss. When they parted, an idea dawned on her.

“Maybe that’s what you should tell Smackle.”

Maya looked confused. “What, that you love me more than Lucas? I bet she knows…”

“No! The other thing.” She adjusted to look into Maya’s eyes. “If Farkles’ past with you and me made him who he is, maybe that’s why he’s so perfect for Smackle.”

The girls looked ahead for a moment, both of their minds racing, before turning excitedly to each other.

“I know how to fix it!” they cried in unison.

They kissed passionately.

“Good luck! I love you!” they said simultaneously as Maya bolted out the window and Riley headed for her door.

 

\-----

 

“Riley, what am I doing here?” Lucas asked grumpily as he was dragged past the turnstile.

“Making us miss the train if you don’t hurry up!” Riley pulled her reluctant ex’s arm toward the open subway car, finally getting him inside just as the doors closed.

“Ok, I’m here,” he grumbled. “Where are we going?”

Riley smiled her best scheming smile.

“Back in time.”

She guided him to a very familiar seat near the back of the car before running a few feet forward to hold on to the pole in the middle of the floor. As she did, Lucas couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Riley held on, waiting for the familiar tone that heralded the departure of the train.

It came, and at the last moment she released the pole, allowing the momentum of the train to push her back, back… landing right on the floor at Lucas’ feet.

“Oh my gosh, Riley! Are you ok?” Lucas jumped up to help her, steadying her on her feet against the motion of the train.

“Yeah,” she said, holding her head, “but can we pretend that I was a lot more graceful back there?”

“We usually do.” He nodded, allowing her to push him back into his seat before sitting on his lap.

“Hi. I’m Riley.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “We were just talking about you.”

Lucas seemed to hesitate for a moment before chuckling softly and bringing his easy smile to his lips.

“I’m Lucas.”

“I love it. And I really did.” She locked into his eyes with a soft, earnest stare.

“This was one of the most magical moments of my life. And when you gave me my first kiss here a year later… Lucas, those moments are always going to be a part of my heart…” She smiled warmly. “Just like you.”

He arched his eyebrows as he looked at her. 

“Thank you, Riley. Even though we’re not together anymore… It means a lot to know that you cared.”

“I always will.” She hugged him as the train pulled to a stop.

“I really appreciate this,” Lucas said as they separated, “but you should probably get up.”

“Why?”

“Well, with my luck, Maya will see us like this, and…”

“Oh, she’ll kill you dead right here.”

With that they stood, running off the train together, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Smackle sat alone on the couch at Topanga's, head resting in her hand as she tapped idly at her laptop. She perked up instantly at the sight of Farkle, heading to sit with her, smile on his face.

"Beloved!" she said, sounding excited but tired.

"Hello, dearest. How's your project with Maya progressing?"

She sighed. "Slowly. I'm afraid that I may have damaged our... working relationship." Her eyes darted for a moment, betraying her worry, before settling back on her boyfriend. "How go your efforts with Zay?"

"Very promising, actually. I think we're nearing a breakthrough. But I left Zay to continue our work for a bit to come and tell you something."

Before she could ask what it was, Farkle produced a ring box from his jacket. Smackles' eyes widened behind her glasses.

"Farkle..." she said, stunned, before bristling with manufactured bravado. "I must warn you, my astigmatism makes me immune to the hypnotic effects of sparkles!"

Farkle smiled.

"I would never try that with you, Isadora, and don't worry, it's not an engagement ring."

He opened the box to reveal a ring made of intertwined wires, colored gold and silver.

"Do you recognize it?"

Her eyes softened, growing misty.

"It's... it's the primary servo wiring from our geothermal generator."

"Our first collaboration. I could never master the miniaturization principles, but together..."

She grasped his hand.

"... together we made it work," she finished.

Farkle beamed at his girlfriend as he removed the ring from its box, sliding it onto Smackles' middle finger.

"When I was younger, I thought that love meant tricking someone into marrying you with expensive, shiny things." He stared at her, smiling. "But my friends helped me to understand that... love really means knowing someone deeply enough to give them something that's special to them. Something that really matters."

Smackle sat captivated, tears slowly escaping her eyes.

"I wanted to give this to you, Isadora, because... I love you."

She gasped softly.

"That is... the first time you have said that to me."

He smiled, a little nervous.

"Well, it's no longer a hypothesis. I feel confident publishing my conclusion."

She laughed, tears still falling, her eyes never leaving his. Her face became serious again as she summoned her own courage.

"I love you too, Farkle."

He exhaled deeply through a relieved smile before bringing Isadora to him in a hug. They stayed there, truly connected, truly content, until Smackle raised her head.

"You may come out now, Maya."

A blonde head rose from behind a chair in the back of the bakery, eyes red and cheeks wet.

"In a second! It's just... really dusty back here!"

The couple laughed as the crying girl came to stand next to them. Smackle looked up, her teary eyes meeting Mayas'.

"I assume that you has something to do with this?"

"No, this was all Farkle. I just... gave him a nudge in the right direction." She smiled. "That's what friends do."

Smackle rose from her seat to face Maya.

"Yes," she said, "I'm learning that."

She hugged Maya, not with the rigidness of her early attempts with Riley, but warmly and honestly. Maya hugged her back as Farkle watched on, nothing but love in his eyes.

 

\----

 

"When something is in the past, it can be easy to feel like it doesn't matter anymore." Lucas moved his hands as he spoke. "That it's... irrelevant to our daily lives. Like it never happened, or never mattered at all."

Riley stepped to join him.

"But our history is the foundation of who we are now. Every experience builds on the person we're becoming, and we carry that with us every day. So even if a part of your life has ended..."

She smiled at Lucas.

"... it still matters, because it's still a part of you."

Cory Matthews smiled and nodded, sitting at a desk in the front of his own classroom. His two teachers stood in front of him, waiting.

"Very nice, you two. Great insights."

Riley and Lucas smiled.

"So, did we teach you something, Dad?"

"NO! Nice try, though. STRIKE ONE!" He yelled, a giddy eagerness radiating out. 

Lucas and Riley stomped off, dejected, as Maya and Smackle stepped to the front of the room.

"This can be a frightening and intimidating world, and a lot of that is informed and created by the history left behind us." Smackle spoke authoritatively and purposefully.

"History can feel like something that you can't control," Maya continued, "like you're coming into a movie halfway through. Like you've missed something important that you can't get back."

Smackle smiled at her partner.

"But if you trust that the world knows what it's doing, and have faith in your own ability to adapt and grow as new events unfold..."

Maya smiled back.

"... then your history can take you to exactly where you're meant to be... and help you make a better future."

Cory nodded, knowingly.

"Wow, I'm truly impressed. It seems like you girls learned something pretty special from working together."

Smackle and Maya nodded, hugging each other's shoulders.

"Too bad I can't say the same! STRIKE TWO!"

Maya glowered, her lip curling up.

"You're enjoying this too much, Matthews."

He grinned, pointing a finger at the blonde as she returned to her seat.

"That's where your wrong, Ms. Funny Prankster! I'm enjoying myself just enough!"

Zay and Farkle stepped forward.

"Last chance to avoid detention, fellas!"

The two smiled.

"Amazing job, guys," Zay said, confidently.

"No detention," Farkle continued.

Cory smiled incredulously.

"That's a pretty bold prediction..."

Farkle nodded as Zay handed a folder to his teacher. 

"Yeah, it is."

Cory opened the folder to see a short report with literary citations at the bottom of the page. The title read, "Matthews Family Genealogy."

"Riley..."

At her father's word she joined him, reading over his shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she read, just as her fathers did.

"Guys, what is this?"

Farkle nodded to his partner.

"It was Zay's idea."

"Yeah, but Farkle was the one with the research skills to make it happen. See, we remembered how, during culture week, you said that the Matthews were 'multi-generational American.' Now, no offense, but y'all don't look like your American generations could be all THAT multi, so we decided to poke around a little."

Cory looked up at the boys, astonished.

"Mrs. Matthews got us in touch with your parents, and they gave us enough to get started," Farkle explained.

"It was tough to track y'all through the records, since it looks like you had a few name changes here and there, but near as we can tell..."

"... and that's pretty near..." Farkle interjected.

"... the Matthews were part of some of the first English settlements in the US. So, congratulations, Mr. Matthews, Riley... you're English."

They both sat, mouths agape. Riley was the first to speak.

"So THAT'S why my British accent is so perfect!"

The others shook that off as the boys continued.

"Over the holidays," Farkle said, looking warmly at Riley, "someone taught me that understanding where you come from, your history, can give you a greater understanding than you had before." Riley beamed back, tears in her eyes. 

"Now," Zay concluded, "we pass that lesson on to you. Hope it wasn't too predictable."

Cory stared at the paper in front of him, then up at the two boys. He stood up, a reverent and grateful smile on his face.

"Amazing job, guys," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. A tear escaped his eye as he nodded. "No detention."

He stepped forward, hugging his students.

(Paper airplane transition)


	5. Chapter 5

In a small bakery in Greenwich Village, six friends, closer than ever, sat around a small table. Smackle was showing off her ring, explaining the wirings' import in the overall mechanism to a largely confused audience, when Maya turned to face her girlfriend.

"So... 'future wife,' huh?" She smirked.

Riley blushed to a deep red.

"Oh, you... caught that."

"It was hard to miss." Her smile grew.

Riley tilted her head, feigning indifference as hard as she could.

"Well, I mean... since it's legal now and everything..."

Maya giggled, shaking her head as her friends all watched on, smiling.

"Riles... when we do get married..."

Riley's face began to explode with a giant, wide open smile.

"Stop it."

She restrained herself to a very wide, tight-lipped grin.

"... I don't want us to exchange expensive, shiny rings."

Riley smiled curiously at her soulmate. "Why not?"

Maya held up her left hand, a silver ring already resting on her fourth finger.

"It'd be a waste of money. You already gave me the most important ring I'll ever own."

Riley melted, joining her left hand with her girlfriends', connecting their rings.

"Thunder," she said.

"Lightning," Maya responded.

"I love you," Riley purred.

"You still want an diamond, don't you?"

"ONE THAT YOU CAN SEE FROM SPACE!!"

Maya exploded with her own giant smile, wrapping her arms around Riley as they were bathed in the laughter of their friends.

 

(Michael Jacobs music)

                                                                               

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one! Comments and reviews are not required, but greatly appreciated!
> 
> Tune in next week for a Very Special Girl Meets World, as a secret is revealed that could change Rilaya... FOREVER!


End file.
